Good Times
by zwartevlinder
Summary: New life in the castle with Rapunzel. How hard can it be? [eugene/rapunzel] [a bit fluff]


Title: Good Times

Pairing: Eugene(Flynn)/Rapunzel

Rated: K

Universe: Canon

* * *

As a child Eugene never had a happy childhood. Grew up in an old and poor orphanage he was forced to look after himself. He thought the world was unfair and it would always be. He thought if he got to suffer, then why not everyone else? If you were forced to live by yourself you'd think that way too. You would have no money or anything at all you have to do something for living. Nothing was easy. His first time of stealing food also was not particularly a good memory. Oh he did get punch or kick for stealing. As the time passed by Eugene got better and then changed his name.

New name new life, they said.

For Eugene it really was a new book to start. He loved to read when he was at the orphanage. But he barely read after got out from there and became a professional thief. He called himself Flynn Rider then. Flynn was famous for his stealth, especially when he's doing his job. Soon he was among the Wanted person in some villages, cities, and one or two kingdoms. That was until he and his twin companion, the Stabbington Brothers, trying to steal a kingdom's treasure. It was the infamous The Lost Princess' Tiara.

Honestly, Eugene never thought such turn of events changed his life forever. Nor he expected he would change his name back to the old one. From a wanted thief he became the princess' husband. His life changed from a raged storm in to sunshine and rainbow all over it. He didn't say he was not happy. Oh he's happy, very much so. But there were things and some other stuff that made him wanted to tear his hair out. One of these days he would bring Rapunzel with him far away in a quiet village or something and live there.

You see became a royalty was NOT that good. He did get nice clothes, food, and warm bed at night and when winter came. But when you're a royalty you have to act like one, did the job like one. And that's not easy for someone who was merely a common folk like him. He had to re-learn how to write and read. He had to learn about economics and politics. He had to learn how to be a proper royalty. At some point he had to learn which spoon to use to eat specific food. Was that necessary? All of that was happening so fast just after his marriage with Rapunzel. Rapunzel herself was whispering about changing the formal arrangement about spoons and forks to him after a particular dinner with the lords.

And so, here he was on the table at one of the many rooms inside the castle with books and papers in front of him, waiting to be read and written. His 'teacher' was currently absent, called by the King he said. Bored to death as he was, he wanted to escape. After all he was an ex-thief with a good skill to disappear. His life was full of adventure and thrill back then. The change of pace was a bit sudden and shocking. But he had to look the situation on the good side. After all, all this work was just a beginning.

"Psst"

"What?"

"Eugene!"

The said man was turning around to find the source of the voice. He stood and walked around, only to see tuft of brown hair at the corner of the large window. He looked around and made sure no one was looking.

"Rapunzel? What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking, do you want to go somewhere? To see outside the palace! We can visit the local library together."

The excited green eyes were sparkling. God, and who is he to deny his beloved princess?

Eugene smirked, "Your Highness, aren't you forgetting something? We're at the palace. A place that has the biggest collection of books in the kingdom, that rings a bell?"

"Oh, come on! It'll be more exciting out there, come on!"

"You do know where we have to go then?" the man jumped outside and quickly ducked behind the bushes. Rapunzel also did the same thing. When the guard passed them, the pair was giggling to themselves.

"Of course I do. Sometimes the lessons they gave me do have the advantage," she said.

"After you, my princess."

Both of the royal pair made their way quietly around the palace. They did this once in a while, because once they're crowned as the king and queen, they wouldn't have time to visit the villages as much as they want. After the marriage the tasks and lessons were overwhelming. They liked to think to spend their time as much as they want before finally it was cut off by the 'royal life'. Because one thing that changed greatly, the way people addressed them. If they're the king and queen people would have to bow down and talk politely. Both Rapunzel and Eugene were not ready to that… yet.

They visited the town's square and walked around to see the life of their kingdom. People didn't recognize them at first. After their first stop to buy fruits for Pascal, the clerk recognized them. People started to crowd, attracting the patrolling guards. Eugene saw the guards and glanced at his wife. He tilted his head and pointed at the nearest alleyway to escape. Rapunzel saw the sign and managed to slip away with Eugene in the crowd just before the guards coming to them.

Both of them chuckled and walking away quickly. They spent the rest of the day exploring the kingdom. They went to the local library, visited some stands like food, flowers, and other things. They felt like playing tag with the guards. No one caught them so far.

"You know, sometimes I wished we could go back to the Sunggly Duckling and wandering through the forest. Don't get me wrong, but—"

"I know, Eugene. You're not the only one who had thought of that," the princess gave him a smile.

"Think we can do it sometimes?"

"Don't push your luck. Would it be better if I'm not a princess?"

The man raised his eyebrow at the statement, "No. Not really. You changed my life, even if you're not a princess, it wouldn't be that much differences. Well, except we wouldn't have that much money of course."

Rapunzel saw her husband's smile. After all they did vow to stay together in any kind of conditions, right? And learning to become a royalty is just the beginning. She smiled softly and leaned to give the man across him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Eugene."

In return, Eugene gave her a kiss on her forehead.

The change in their life was like a spark. A little spark to lit a fire. Would the fire burn them or bring them up to the sky like the lanterns they released each year at Rapunzel's birthday? It's their choice to choose.


End file.
